The present invention relates to a new clover (Trifolium alexandrinum) variety designated GO-BER-10. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include increased head size and weight, higher seed yield, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Clover is a group of approximately 300 species of plants in the genus Trifolium, in the leguminous pea family Fabaceae. Clover species are generally small annual, biennial, or short-lived perennial herbaceous plants and are usually trifoliate (leaves possess three leaflets), although some species possess five or seven leaflets. The most widely cultivated clovers are white clover, Trifolium repens, and red clover, Trifolium pretense. Several species of clover are extensively cultivated as fodder plants. Clover has long been used as a staple crop for soiling because it grows freely, shoots up after repeated mowings, produces an abundant crop, is palatable and nutritious for livestock, fixes nitrogen thus reducing the need for synthetic fertilizers, grows in a range of soils and climates, and is appropriate for either pasturage or green composting.
Berseem clover (Trifolium alexandrinum), also called Egyptian clover, is a summer annual or winter annual legume that is grown to suppress weeds, to prevent erosion, for green manure, for chopped forage and for grazing. Berseem clover is a fast-growing summer annual that can produce up to 8 tons of forage under irrigation. In pasture applications, berseem clover will not only improve the quality and yield of the forage, it can also create substantial quantities of nitrogen, improving both the quality and quantity of forage long after the clover has reached the end of its lifecycle. Berseem clover has also been shown to have a synergistic relationship with alfalfa, improving the overall forage yields. Other applications include hay, as a cover crop for nitrogen production, as a companion crop with oat, and in over-seeding warm season grasses and crops that can utilize the nitrogen created by the clover over winter months.
Although not as drought tolerant as alfalfa, berseem clover has 18 to 28 percent protein, making it comparable or better than alfalfa or crimson clover as feed. Berseem clover is unique in that it is not known to cause bloat in livestock. Additionally, because of its short roots, berseem clover does not use phosphorus to the depth that mature, perennial alfalfa does.
Berseem clover dies when exposed to temperatures below 20° F. for several days, making winterkill a near certainty in Zone 7 and colder. This trait removes the need for herbicides or mechanical killing after a cold winter and accelerates delivery of nutrients to the soil. Winterkilled berseem allows for earlier spring planting than winter-hardy annuals. Further, as a dead organic mulch it poses no moisture depletion risk, but may slow soil warming and drying compared to erosion-prone bare fallow. (See Clark, Andy (ed.), 2007, Managing Cover Crops Profitably, 3rd ed. Sustainable Agriculture Network, Beltsville, Md.)
Therefore, developing improved clover varieties having an increased tolerance to cold temperatures and producing an increased yield of dry matter, is highly desirable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.